Naturel?
by Tialepingouin
Summary: Kidou et Koujirou sont en couple depuis longtemps, mais tout reste platonique, qu'est ce qui cloche?


Un os avec un couple un peu particulier, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

* * *

Kidou sortit de l'entraînement des Raimon accompagné par l'attaquant vedette et le capitaine. Ces deux derniers parlaient de leur soirée chez Endou, soirée fifa, mach de foot avec de la pizza et des bento. Ça avait l'air génial mais le stratège savait que la sienne serait mieux, seul avec Genda chez ce dernier, ils seraient tranquilles pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ils allaient enfin dormir ensemble. Il se perdit dans ses pensées en gardant une oreille sur la conversation de ses amis ce qui lui permit de réaliser lorsque Endou lui parla.

-Tu veux venir aussi ?

-Non merci j'ai déjà un truc prévu. Une prochaine fois peut être.

-Dommage ! Tu sais pas ce que tu loupes !

Le trio se sépara au coin d'un immeuble, devant un coiffeur. Le duo partit en direction de la maison du châtain, dans les lotissements, alors que l'autre partit vers l'hôpital. Le gardien de la royal avait un rendez vous de contrôle pour ses bras. Yuuto s'en voulait toujours pour l'incident avec Zeus. Il aurait dû être avec là pour son copain et tout ses amis, mais il n'avait pas pût et le vivait mal. Il arriva enfin devant le lieu sinistre et attendit que son lion arrive.

Quelques minutes passèrent et toujours rien, il s'impatienta, il attendait trop pour cette soirée. Il soupira en pensant que tout son self contrôle n'était pas fichu de l'aider lorsque son Genda passait près de lui. Il sourit lorsque la grille dans son dos trembla, indiquant qu'un poids, apparemment conséquent, venait de se poser près de lui. Une main se posa dans son dos, passa sous son t-shirt et caressa le bas de son dos, tendrement et discrètement. Comme eux. Cette main était un de leur seul contact physique, Kidou n'en étant vraiment pas fan.

-Salut Yuu.

-Salut.

Pas de baiser, même pas un petit, ils étaient en public alors une main indiscrète très discrète était largement suffisante pour eux. Un moment passa dans un silence agréable, un peu comme le frottement de la main sur sa peau.

-alors tes bras ? Demanda Yuuto.

-Tout est réglé, je peux reprendre le football dès ce soir. Donc tu es réquisitionné pour mon premier entraînement ce soir.

-Pas de souci, je vais t'aider au mieux.

Ils se décidèrent enfin à bouger, la main quitta la peau chaude et le reste de son corps partit sur le trottoir, vers l'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa mère. Le stratège le suivit, proche mais pas trop en contact non plus. Ils laissaient toujours une sorte de distance de sécurité entre eux, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être peau à peau et encore moins en public, là où il y a plein d'yeux potentiellement observateurs. Ils agissaient comme des amis, de simples amis, à tel point que même Sakuma ne savait pas pour eux deux. Ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement, il n'était pas grand, même petit pour être honnête, mais Koujirou s'y sentait mieux que chez son père.

-Tu juges pas hein ?

-Koujirou...

L'air las de son copain lui arracha un sourire pendant qu'il cherchait ses clefs et ouvrait la porte. Sa mère lui avait laissé l'appartement, en échange de la promesse de ne ramener personne. Mais il avait 17 ans, et un copain accessoirement. Comment elle pouvait espéré qu'il ne ramène personne ? Mais bon elle ne le saura jamais, et même si elle le savait elle ne pourrait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, son Yuuto n'est pas vraiment du genre à faire du bordel. Le lion entra dans sa chambre pour enfiler une vraie tenue de foot, il se dépêcha, plus qu'impatient de revoir son beau stratège évoluer sur un terrain. Ce dernier se trouvait un peu plus loin dans la rue, en contrebas d'une maisonnette habitée par une vieille dame très curieuse qui adorait les regarder jouer. Il passèrent donc devant elle en n'oubliant pas de la saluer.

Elle aimait bien ce grand garçon brun qu'elle avait vu grandir et s'améliorer chaque fois qu'il venait s'entraîner. C'était un garçon charmant de son avis, elle le considérait comme un de ses petits enfants et espérait beaucoup que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Elle ne l'avait même pas jugé lorsqu'il avait embrassé l'autre jeune homme qui l'accompagnait de plus en plus souvent. Elle ne le connaissait que de vu mais pourtant il inspirait confiance, pas un de ses petits délinquants ! Aujourd'hui elle les regarda jouer pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Koujirou avait été blessé ! C'est une honte de blesser un aussi joli jeune homme si vous voulez son avis, mais bref. Les voir jouer comme des enfants avec un ballon lui mettait du baume au cœur. Elle se sentit donc d'humeur à leur faire de la limonade, parce que c'est bon la limonade, et que des sportifs ça doit boire beaucoup.

-Les garçons venaient boire ! Il faut s'hydrater quand on fait du sport !

-Oui madame ! On arrive et merci beaucoup pour la limonade, sourit Genda.

-Mais de rien les garçons !

Elle rentra dans sa maison, laissant les deux ados essoufflés côte à côte dans l'herbe rase et agonisante. Ils burent énormément de limonade, le soleil cognait depuis des semaines et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Il faisait très lourd et le couple voulait juste rejoindre l'air frais de l'appartement. Le plus grand rapporta donc ses affaires à la vieille dame alors que son petit ami rassemblait leurs affaires. Il rentrèrent ensemble, toujours en gardant cette distance de sécurité entre eux.

-Je vais prendre une douche, annonça le gardien. A moins que tu veuilles la prendre avant.

Il entra dans la petite salle de bain et poussa simplement la porte.

-En même temps, ça pourrai être cool aussi.

Une chaussure heurta la porte close, le raimon venait de la jeter dessus par réflexe, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il rougissait aussi, ça lui arrivait peu mais ce genre d'allusion le rendait toujours timide, ce dont son petit ami raffolait et abusait. Il s'assit donc devant la télévision préalablement allumée en attendant l'autre qui boudait de ne pas avoir eu gain de cause.

Des gouttes tombèrent dans le cou du plus petit, des gouttelettes froides qui firent frissonner Kidou. Ça et les lèvres humides de son copain qui venaient de se poser au même endroit que l'eau. Deux bras glissèrent dans son dos, sous son t-shirt. Un long frisson remonta le long du dos pâle.

-Si tu continues à te laver à l'eau gelée, je ne viendrais jamais dans une douche avec toi.

-Tu devrais essayer c'est trop bon.

-Peut être dans une autre vie !

Un peu par surprise, Genda venait de sauter par dessus le dos du canapé et d'allonger son copain sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, comme un lion qui attaquent sa proie. Le lion mordit d'ailleurs la clavicule de son repas, laissant une marque de dents. La proie gigota sous lui, comme une gazelle prise au piège.

-Je dois aller prendre ma douche ! On verra après.

-Pas si je te mange avant, se moqua le lion.

D'un mouvement de bassin, la proie reprit le dessus et tenta une fuite de replis vers la salle de bain, fuite maîtrisée par la prise sur son bassin. Une lutte mignonne se fit alors. Kidou tentait de s'éloigner du plus grand en gesticulant dans tout les sens, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber. Son assaillant riait, le tenant au mieux. Pour une fois la proie échappa au lion, et en guise de cicatrices de guerre il se retrouva torse nu, le lion n'aillant réussi à garder que le t-shirt en guise de trophée. Une course poursuite s'engagea, très rapide puisque la porte de la salle de bain y mit fin. Koujirou toqua à la porte.

-Allez mon chaton, roucoula t'il, ouvre cette porte que je te mange tout cru.

-Déjà je suis pas un chaton ! Et en plus laisse moi me laver s'il te plaît.

Sans attendre de réponse, il finit de se déshabiller et entra dans la la cabine. Il en ressorti un peu plus tard, propre et trempé et réalisa. Dans la précipitation il avait oublié ses habits de rechange dans le salon. Il était piégé, il en avait marre d'être une victime dans son couple. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, son uniforme de foot était vraiment trop sale après plusieurs heures d'entraînement.

-Koujirou !

-Oui mon chaton, railla le susnommé.

-JE SUIS PAS UN CHATON ! Et est ce que, s'il te plaît, tu pourrais me donner mon sac ?

-Admet que je suis ton lion, et que je suis le plus beau. Et le meilleur aussi tant qu'on y est. Puis dit moi aussi que tu es mon petit chaton tout mignon.

-crève !

C'était sorti tout seul, une réponse du tact au tact qu'il savait qu'il allait regretter. Un blanc passa, il était toujours nu dans la salle de bain, ses habits au milieu du salon et un copain qui ne bougera plus pour les lui apporter. Il mit la serviette autour de sa taille, puis enfila ses lunettes et déverrouilla la porte. Il redoutait les contacts physiques, ça n'était pas dans sa nature, et en avançant dans le salon ce qu'il redoutait arriva. Une main attrapa sa serviette, mais heureusement pour lui, Yuuto eut le réflexe de la retenir.

-Et si je tire ça fait quoi ? Rit Genda en l'enlaçant.

-Rien puisque tu ne le feras pas.

-Si.

Il ne le fit pas pour autant, mais il enlaça son amoureux sans lui laisser plus de choix. Lui raffolait des contacts physiques, des câlins, des papouilles, plus il en avait plus était heureux. Il papouilla donc son copain qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il rougissait et essayait de son mieux de garder la serviette en place.

-S'il te plaît laisse moi m'habiller.

-t'es pas drôle !

-C'est pas comme si ça avait changé depuis le début de notre relation.

Le gardien lâcha en râlant et soupira et râla encore plus lorsque son chaton/Apollon enfila un caleçon noir qui moulait parfaitement son petit cul. Le short et le t-shirt l'achevèrent. A quoi ça sert d'avoir un putain de corps parfait si c'est pour le cacher ? Sérieusement ! Le seul avantage, c'est que dans cette tenue il accepte les câlins. Il l'enlaça à la taille et recommença les bisous et les câlins, chose maintenant mieux toléré par Yuuto.

-J'ai fait une pizza. On se la mange devant quoi ?

-Le match de ce soir !

-Tu es incorrigible.

Il sourit et alla à la cuisine pour prendre la pizza et les couverts pour eux. Installés, collés l'un à l'autre et mangeant de la pizza, ils étaient bien, au calme. Koujirou colla son copain à lui, souriant et profitant de la chaleur de l'autre. Il glissa sa main sous le t-shirt sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas gain de cause pour les lunettes, encore un secret de son copain qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait le dire à Jirou ? Le coupa Kidou.

-Pourquoi est ce qu'à chaque fois que je te touche tu détournes la conversation ?

-Tu réponds pas à ma question là.

-Je suis le lion, le lion domine. Donc si je pose une question, tu réponds, peut importe si tu en as posé une avant, se moque le lion.

Yuuto soupira et se termina sa pizza sans réponses, ni de lui ni de son copain. Il en avait marre, marre d'être le soumis de cette relation, marre que l'autre lui fasse des avances auxquelles ils n'étaient pas prêt à répondre. Il aurait voulu mais il n'était vraiment pas assez à l'aise. Il aimait Koujirou, son lion même s'il ne l'avouerai jamais, beaucoup plus qu'il ne le montrait, mais « ça » s'était tout simplement impossible. Alors oui il détournait la conversation, et alors ? On se protège comme on peut. Non ? Le match reprit pour la seconde mi-temps, ils regardaient, blotti l'un contre l'autre. Une main se fit encore baladeuse, au grand malheur de Kidou.

-Tu veux pas arrêter ? Je veux pas !

-Pourquoi ?! Je ne te plais pas ou quoi ? Ça fait des mois qu'on est ensemble ! Je sais plus exactement combien mais ça fait beaucoup.

-ça fait 8 mois espèce de crétin, soupira Yuuto. Et si tu me plais beaucoup mais... Je veux pas.

Un soupire échappa au plus grand, il n'avait pas vraiment imaginé sa soirée avec son chaton comme ça mais il n'allait pas avoir le choix apparemment. Il fut moins proche, vexé de s'être fait rembarrer une fois de plus. Et Kidou remarqua bien cet éloignement, mais ne fit rien pour réparer les pots cassés. Ils se couchèrent donc tôt, il était à peine 23 heure et Koujirou faisait semblant de dormir, dos à son copain et en caleçon sous la couette. Le simple fait qu'il soit en caleçon dissuada le plus petit de tenter toute approche.

-Koujirou, fais pas la tête s'il te plaît.

-Je boude pas, j'essaye de dormir !

-Tu fais les deux !

-Tu vas me foutre la paix oui ou non ? J'aimerai dormir un peu !

Il se tendit en sentant celui qu'il venait de repousser coller son torse à son dos nu. Encore plus lorsque le châtain retira ses lunettes pour les poser sur la table de chevet. Les deux seuls fois il avait vu les yeux de son chaton c'était le jour où ils se sont confessés et le jour de leur premier baisers. Il se retourna donc pour voir ses yeux de feux liquide. Il planta les siens dedans et admira. Il aimait vraiment quand ses orbes le dévisageaient et entraînaient une totale débandade de papillons dans son ventre.

-Tu as des yeux de malade. C'est juste incroyable.

-Tu me le dis à chaque fois que je te les montre.

-C'est pas comme si ça arrivait souvent, se moqua Genda.

Une bouche attaqua l'autre, et pour une fois les rôles s'inversaient. Ils s'embrassèrent, tendrement et chastement, au grand désarroi de l'agressé. Il prit le dessus et approfondit le baiser, une tension se fit mais le brun suivit malgré tout le mouvement. Mais lorsque qu'une main alla se balader sous l'élastique de son caleçon il le repoussa.

-T'abuse ! Tu me chauffes tout le temps et tu me repousses juste après.

-Tu es con ou quoi ? Je te chauffe pas ! Je veux pas coucher avec toi !

-Pourquoi ? S'énerva le lion.

-J'ai peur ! Ça te vient pas à l'esprit qu'être en dessous c'est flippant pour moi. Entre un mec et une fille ça se fait naturellement, mais on est deux gars et c'est différent ! C'est pas fait pour.

Le dread-locké venait de légèrement perdre son self contrôle, et il s'en fichait. Sa peur prenait possession de son cœur, on a beau aimé autant qu'on veut, l'angoisse ça ne se maîtrise que très mal, en particulier dans ce genre de moment. Un baiser tout doux vint de se poser sur sa tempe et un rire chaleureux l'enveloppa.

-Tu es vraiment pas croyable. Tu aurais pu m'en parler avant, rit Koujirou. Ça nous aurait aidé un peu de communication. Pour ce qui est du dominant dominé, on verra le moment venu, on n'est pas obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout dès la première fois.

Le lion colla le bassin de sa proie au sien et l'embrassa. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'ai eu pas de tension. Les langues se sont enchaînées et déchaînées. Aucun ne dominait réellement, les rôles s'inversaient trop fréquemment pou pouvoir l'affirmer. C'était charnelle, puissant et parfait.

* * *

Je trouve souvent que dans les fic le rapport dominé dominant ce fait trop naturellement alors je me suis dit que ça pouvait être pas mal de consacrer un os juste à ça.

n'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez! et à la prochaine avec quelque chose de beaucoup plus sérieux


End file.
